Vehicles (Burnout Paradise)
Vehicles, mainly cars, are the most important thing in burnout paradise for one main reason; you drive, unlock, race, and mostly crash them! There are loads of vehicles in Paradise City, some of which you can’t drive, but never-the-less, the ones you can drive are amazing in their own individual way. The odd thing about Burnout Paradise, which isn’t the case for the previous Burnout games, is the fact that none of the vehicles have drivers! This has caused a bit of a stir, but it's not a detraction from the game. Here are two lists of vehicles, ones which you can drive and ones which you can’t: Drivable vehicles These are vehicles which you unlock by doing various challenges in Paradise City. There are 75 in total, all of which are at your disposal to wreck, smash, and bash your way through Paradise City. The cars below are listed in alphabetical order. There are three different types of cars, which can be unlocked and used by doing various different events and challenges around Paradise City. These types of cars are aggression, stunt, and speed. Carson *Carson 500 GT *Carson Annihilator *Carson Annihilator Phoenix *Carson Carbon GT Concept *Carson Circuit City Hot Rod *Carson Fastback *Carson Fastback Special *Carson Grand Marais *Carson Grand Sicilian *Carson GT Concept *Carson GT Flame *Carson GT Tiger *Carson Hippie Van *Carson Hot Rod Coupe *Carson Inferno BRT Van *Carson Inferno Van *Carson Opus *Carson Opus XS *Carson Racing 500 GT *Carson Steel Wheels GT *Carson Thunder Custom *Carson Thunder Shadow *Carson Tribal Special Hunter *Hunter Cavalry *Hunter Citizen *Hunter Civilian *Hunter Hotspur *Hunter Manhattan *Hunter Manhattan Custom *Hunter Mesquite *Hunter Mesquite Custom *Hunter Olympus *Hunter Oval Champ 69 *Hunter Racing BRT Oval Champ *Hunter Racing Oval Champ *Hunter Reliable Custom *Hunter Reliable Special *Hunter Spur *Hunter Steel Oval Champ *Hunter Takedown 4x4 *Hunter Takedown Dirt Racer *Hunter Vegas *Hunter Vegas Carnivale *Hunter BestBuy Oval Champ Jansen *Jansen Carbon X12 *Jansen P12 *Jansen P12 Track Package *Jansen X12 *Jansen XS12 Kitano *Kitano Carbon Hydros Custom *Kitano Gamestop Sport *Kitano Hydros Custom *Kitano Hydros Techno *Kitano Touge Criterion *Kitano Touge Sport Krieger *Krieger Carbon Überschall 8 *Krieger 616 Arachno Sport *Krieger 616 Sport *Krieger PCPD Special *Krieger Pioneer *Krieger Pioneer Super Gator *Krieger Racing WTR *Krieger Überschall 8 *Krieger Überschall Clear-View *Krieger Walmart WTR Montgomery *Montgomery Carbon Hawker *Montgomery GT 2400 *Montgomery Hawker *Montgomery Hawker Solo *Montgomery Hyperion *Montgomery Hyperion Rattler *Montgomery Sabotage GT 2400 Nakamura *Nakamura Carbon Ikusa GT *Nakamura Ikusa GT *Nakamura Ikusa Samurai *Nakamura Ikusa GT B'z *Nakamura Racing SI-7 *Nakamura SI-7 Rossolini *Rossolini LM Classic *Rossolini LM Track Package *Rossolini Tempesta *Rossolini Tempesta GT *Rossolini Tempesta Dream Watson *Watson 25 V16 Revenge *Watson Burnout Roadster *Watson R-Turbo Roadster *Watson Revenge Racer Special *Best Buy Oval Racer *Circuit City Hot Rod *Gamestop Racer *Gamestop Racer (PAL) *Micromania Car *Steel Wheels Car *Steel Wheels Car (PAL) *Walmart Racer _dSHYfa70uo Unusable vehicles These vehicles are unusable but most can be wrecked if an object impacts them with enough speed. They are normal civilian vehicles and stick to the speed limit, unless they are bashed with a lot of force. There aren’t as many unusable vehicles as there are drivable (as in the demo), but they are still quite numerous and therefore cause an issue at high speeds on the roads! *'4x4' *'Bus' *'Low rider' *'MPV' *'Pickup truck' *'Saloon' *'Compact' *'Van' *'Limo' Vehicles Category:Lists